A New Fusion!
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: Sora has entered the world of DBZ and his timing couldn't be worse as both Frieza and Cell have fused together to form a new threat to Earth! Can Sora and Goku defeat this new threat?


_Don't ask me how this came about, it just sprung from the idea of seeing Goku and Sora doing the Fusion Dance. Just sit back and enjoy the ramblings of my mind._

Don't own Dragonball or Kingdom Hearts. Duh.

It was a normal day at Kami's lookout at or AS normal as it get's when your the universe's strongest. Which is why Goku didn't so much as bat an eye when a hole appeared in the sky and deposited a boy who looked to be 15 years old with black, clothes, large red pockets, yellow sashes all over his body, and brown hair which stuck out in every direction which would put his hair to shame. Rubbing his sore butt from the landing the boy stood up and looked around.

"Woah! A new world! But how did I end up here? Last thing I remember was fighting Xemnas with Riku." He said to no one. Vegeta, being one to cut the silence, spoke first. "Who are you and what is your business here? Can't you see we're trying to train here?" The boy was puzzled at Vegeta's bluntness. "Oh! My name's Sora and as for business, none! I just happened to end up here!" Sora said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

Goku was excited that a new person other than Vegeta was with them. "Wow! Someone new! You said your name was Sora wasn't it?" he asked. Sora nodded his head. "Awesome! Are you really strong? You sure seem like it!" Sora thought for a minute. "I guess I'm pretty strong but I'm better with a weapon. To prove his point he willed his keyblade into existence and into his hand. Vegeta scoffed. "Real warriors use their hands instead of some trinket."

Sora turned red at that. "It's not a trinket! This is called a keyblade and can open or lock anything!" He shouted to Vegeta. "I'm not impressed. Why don't you prove it?" Vegeta said as a glint appeared in his eye. "Woah! Hold it Vegeta! We were supposed to go first!" Nice keyblade Sora, wanna spar with us?" Goku asked. Sora tilted his head. "Spar?" He asked.

"Yeah, practice!" Goku said. Sora's eyes lit up at that and forgeting just how he'd got here in the first place took Goku up on his offer. "Your on!" He said as he charged Goku who telaported behind Sora just as he was about to swing his keyblade and hit Sora in the back causing him to go flying into the lookout. Springing back just as quickly Sora charged at Goku who blocked all of Sora's strikes and knocked the keyblade out of his hand. "That was fun, now's let try hand to hand!" Goku said as he tried to karate chop Sora who backflipped out of the way and land a short distance from Goku.

"Wow, I couldn't do that before! This world must have different laws..." Sora said as he charged Goku and managed to land a couple of punches on him before tiring himself out. "Wow, your strong. You even manged to hurt me! I'm impressed. Now if you trained everyday for a couple of years we'd have a real match on our hands!" Goku said as he already began fantasizing he and Sora going at it with all they had. "Kakarot! If your done playing around, let's have the REAL match begin!" Vegeta said but before they could start another hole opened up but unlike Sora who dropped out of it this figure descended gracefully out the portal before it closed itself up.

"It can't be..." Goku stated. The figure revealed itself to be what looked like Frieza and Cell fused together. "I can see your surprised sayian, and it seems you have a new playmate. More fun for me." It said. "Who are you?" Goku said. "Well let's see, I'm not Cell and I'm not Frieza. I guess you can call me Frezell!" Goku gasped in shock. _"How did they learn the Fusion Dance?" _He thought. Goku was outmatched. Separately, Frieza and Cell were no problem but together? He was in for some hurt.

"Sora! I know we just met and all but I need your help! Just follow my movements!" Goku said. "Alright, I'll do my best!" Sora replied. Friezell laughed. "You think I'm going to let you fuse? Your sadly mistaken. Barrage Death Beam!" He shouted but the beams were blocked by Vegeta. "I'll buy you some time! Teach the kid the Fusion Technique and hurry!" Vegeta said as he powered up to Super Sayian 2 and charged Friezell.

"Come on Sora! Vegeta's brought us some time but he can't hold out forever!" Goku insisted. "Alright, show me the way!" Sora said as he and Goku ran to the back of the lookout. Once they reached where they were going they stopped. "Alright Sora, the trick is you have to mirror my movements excitedly or else it work. Okay?" Goku said. "Okay." Sora said and nodded. "Good. Now the first thing to do is hold your arms like this. Then keep the heels of your feet together as you move forward and rotate your arms to face your partner. With me so far?" Goku said as Sora nodded.

"Alright, then you want to cross your right leg over your leg and pull your arms back to their starting position and finally lean sideways and extend your index finger fully to touch your partners." Goku finished. "Alright Goku, let's do this!" Sora said as they got into position. "FUUUUUU-SION! HAAAAAA!" In perfect symmetry Goku and Sora performed the Fusion dance and even with Sora's smaller stature they manged to touch the tips of their fingers and a bright light enveloped them. "Give it up Vegeta, You know you can't beat me like this!" Freizell laughed. Vegeta was brused and bleeding from a few places as he held his now useless left arm. "Darn it! Hurry up Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted when suddenly a figure appeared between him and Frezell.

This figure was wearing the Metorimise style of clothing but the difference was the vest was black with yellow highlights, red bags on each leg with yellow stripes connecting them, and the shoes were a combination of Sora's shoes and Goku's boots. The figure's hair was like Sora's but was blond and had blue eyes. The newcomer stared at Frezell. "I am nether Goku nor Sora! I am Sorku!" The figure spoke which was a mix of both Sora's and Goku's voices.

Frezell was frightened at the raw power that oozed out of this new fighter but prepared to fight. "You think your so tough? Well try this!" Frezell shouted as he lifted his finger but his arm was grabbed in seconds by Sorku. "Listen, I'm giving you one chance to surrender but if you refuse I will be forced to take you down." He said cooly. Frezell winced in pain as Sorku gripped his arm. "NEVER!" He shouted as he fired a full power energy blast but it didn't faze Sorku.

"Alright, have it your way." Sorku said he unleashed a flurry of punches each hitting in rapid succession leaving Frizell dazed. Sorku then turned around and brought his foot up in a roundhouse kick knocking him away. He then held out his arms and called forth Sora's keyblades; Oathkeeper and Oblivion except they were now charged with golden light. Sorku flew forward and began to slash at Friezell recoiling with every hit then he crossed them into an x shape and brought them down with full force. Friezell went flying just barely hanging on to new new-found life. Sorku dismissed the blades and held his hands together in front of him. **"FAITHHHHHH KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!"**

A giant white ball of light appeared and fired a wave of pure light magic out at Frezell who as it hit separated him back into Frieza and Cell who then disappeared in the blast.

The attack faded and light enveloped Sorku splitting them into his components. "WOW! That was great! I can't wait to do that again!" Sora exclaimed. Goku ruffled the back of his hair. "Yeah it's pretty great but you only stay fused for thirty minutes then you have to wait an hour before fusing again." he stated. As they landed back back onto the lookout Sora noticed a hole had formed from their battle with Frizell and Sora looked through seeing Riku on a dark beach. Sora's eyes dropped but smiled nonetheless. "looks like it's time for me to go, it was great meeting you all!" Sora waved. "It was nice seeing you too Sora! Come back and visit sometime and we can fight again and maybe taste some of Chi-Chi's homecooking!" Goku said as Vegeta grunted.

"That's Vegeta's way of saying good bye." He added. Sora shed a tear as he jumped through the portal and was beside Riku. "Where were you?" He asked as if he was asking for the time of day. Sora smiled. "Nowhere important." They sat on that dark beach for awhile and not a word was spoken when Sora decided to break the ice.

"Hey Riku, wanna learn a new trick?"

THE END

_I hope you enjoyed this fic! I had fun combining KH and DBZ and people should do it more often! Anyway, review and I'm going to get started on both Bebi Goku chapter 10 and a mult-chapter story involving KH and DBZ once again!_

_Review and later! :)_


End file.
